Requiem for a Silent Violin
by fyd818
Summary: When Tessa slept, she dreamed of silver. When she woke, she still dreamed - of a song which stirred her emotions and encapsulated her world. :Jessa, post Clockwork Princess, slight spoilers:


Disclaimer: I don't own the _Infernal Devices_, Cassandra Clare does. Nor do I own any characters, places, things, or ideas therein. I wrote this for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain.

Summary: When Tessa slept, she dreamed of silver. When she woke, she still dreamed - of a song which stirred her emotions and encapsulated her world. :Jessa, post Clockwork Princess, slight spoilers:

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Pairing: Jem/Tessa

**Author's Note:** This is quite unlike anything I've ever written before. But the idea latched on to my mind and refused to let go, or let me concentrate on anything else, until I wrote it. This will probably be my _only_ TID piece, but I love Jem and Tessa, both as characters and a couple, and I wanted to write a little piece for them. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

***~Requiem for a Silent Violin~***

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

When Tessa slept, she dreamed of silver.

When Tessa woke, it was to a world bathed in silver.

She stayed still and silent for a long moment, hardly breathing, wondering what had pulled her from sleep. The familiar surroundings of her London flat, only a few streets away from the Institute where she had spent some of the best years of her life, soothed her, reassured her. Everything was still familiar, she was at home, there was nothing to fear.

And then she heard it.

_The music._

Rolling onto her back, Tessa closed her eyes and listened to the strains of music floating through the crack in the bedroom door, allowing them to lift her very spirit from the bed and send her spiraling on yet another beautiful journey.

Tessa spent years running from violins. She avoided shops where they were sold, any sort of music which utilized the instrument, even people of her acquaintance - and she'd made many over her years and years of life - who were known to set bow to strings. The violin was a beautiful, graceful instrument - her favorite - but for her, only one man could ever play it.

Only one man was allowed to draw from her the emotions she felt when she heard the violin.

The music rose and fell, raced and drifted, but all throughout, the hauntingly beautiful melody sang comfortingly to Tessa's heart. Oh how she'd missed this music, these emotions...

From a resounding crescendo, the music eased back into a gentle whisper, beckoning her from the bed. Slipping from beneath her covers, Tessa half-floated to the door, pushing it open and out of her way so she could enter the hall.

Moonlight spilled through the windows in the sitting room, brightening her way as Tessa left the hall. She paused next to the couch when she caught sight of the figure standing by the open windows, the cool night breeze ruffling his dark hair. He stood with his eyes closed, one hand cradling the violin with the same gentleness with which he touched her, the other drawing the bow back and forth across the strings with a talent even the masters of old envied. With his eyes closed and his head thrown back, he seemed to have been born of the wind and the moonlight, a beautiful vision meant only for her.

Though she knew the other people in their building had to hear the music, Tessa knew Jem was playing for her, only for her. It had been over a year since she reuinted with him on the bridge; six months since they'd had the wedding they'd been denied as teenagers so long ago. In all that time, Tessa had longed to hear him play, but though one of the first things he'd done was go and get a violin, it had remained in its case on the table in the corner, on display but never touched.

Until tonight.

She had never pushed him or begged him to play, even though she longed to hear his music again. The violin's presence reassured her he would play again, but only when he was ready. It had taken over a year since his return to the world outside the City, but every moment of the wait was worth it.

Tessa lost track of time as she stood there, listening to Jem's impromptu concert. Only the dimming of the moonlight and the lightening of the horizon marked the passage of time.

And when he finally lowered the instrument and opened his eyes, Tessa did not feel sad the music had finally reached its end. She felt overjoyed to have heard it again, the sense of peace and rightness inside her once more having been inspired by Jem's music.

Quietly, with the same grace familiar from his days as a Shadowhunter, Jem placed his violin back in its case, running his hand along the polished wood once before closing the lid. Then he turned to her and raised his hand, beckoning to her him.

She went without question or complaint, sliding her hand into his as she took the last step forward into his embrace. His free hand slipped behind her neck, tangling in her hair as he drew her against him and held her, whispering in a voice as familiar and beautiful as his music, "Zhǐ wèi nǐ, wǒ ài nǐ." _Only for you, my love_.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This is quite unlike anything I've ever written before. But the idea latched on to my mind and refused to let go, or let me concentrate on anything else, until I wrote it. This will probably be my _only_ TID piece, but I love Jem and Tessa, both as characters and a couple, and I wanted to write a little piece for them. Apologies for any grammar, punctuation, etc. mistakes found above - they are mine and mine alone. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
